My Demons
by Lukoyanova
Summary: Lt. Lucky "Crow" Adair is in over his head. If he thought his distant, lonely life in Credenhill was hell... He's got another thing coming... Until he meets him... This involves guy/guy. Don't like it, don't read it. (Ghost/OC)
1. New Beginnings

**Lt. Lucky Elijah Adair**

**S.A.S. / Task Force 141**

**Credenhill, UK**

"Hey, kid..." I opened my eyes slightly from a tap on the door. I had only gotten an hour of sleep and this twat wasn't helping. "Wakey, wakey..."

"What do you want?" I ran my hand through my auburn hair with a loud sigh. The magazine that was on my chest fell to the floor.

"Captain O'Mally wants you..." He paused and tilted his head as if he was showing me pity, "...He looks concerned."

"Shit..." _Fuck. _I think I was to inform the FNGs (Fucking New Guy/Guys) on how to not shoot from the hip...

"Good luck, Firecrotch." The man chuckled. This guy's name was Charles Erikson, one of my many people whom I managed to manipulate to bend to my will. I have to admit... I'm not a good guy. Growing up in Manchester to a single dad whom happened to beat his only son... Yeah, I could care less about the man... But it taught me to not care for people and to depend on myself and me only. It comes in handy, but don't get me wrong... It's a lonely, miserable life. Long story short... I joined the military... I made myself believe I was a better man.

"Fuck you. Don't call me that." I flipped him the bird on the way out the door. I walked down the long narrow hall filled with brown doors. I finally reached O'Mally's office.

I was greeted with, "Ah. Lieutenant Adair, so kind of you to join us..." _What do you mean us?_ I glanced around the room to find a man in a US Army uniform… _Oh shit… What did I do? "Take a seat."_

"_Yes, Sir…" _I managed to choke out. I awkwardly walked to a seat.

"This is Lieutenant General Hershel Von Shepherd III." He smiled_… God that was weird… _"He's had his eyes on you since what you did in Camp Bastion. _Is that a good thing? I've done many things there… Good and bad... _"He want to know if you would like to join his Task Force. I'll let him give you the details."

"Alright," This 'Shepherd' guy grinned and nodded before turning to me. "What you did in Camp Bastion pleased me; you took your own initiative to save three of your men." _Oh that? Good… I thought he knew about me downloading a shit ton of porn to my Captain's laptop… Honesty worried me a bit._ Those three were the ones who came up with 'Firecrotch' and they also happened to be the guys who would constantly pester me about why I'm such a dick. It was a kinda in the moment… moment.

"I couldn't help it, Sir. I'm sure you would've too." _Bullshit… You didn't want to. Kiss-ass. _

"That's good. But let's get down to business. I have a task force of some of the most elite warriors standing ready to protect their countries. Many are from American, British, Canadian, and Australian Special Forces. I've seen what you can do, son," he smiled. "I want you in it."

"…Um… I don't know what to say, Sir…"

"Think about it, son. It takes time to make this decision, so I'm giving you a week to decide." He chuckled.

_It wouldn't hurt to try… Plus it'd give me an excuse to get out of this hell hole called Credenhill. And most of the guys in the Task Force would be Special Forces… Experienced soldiers._ "I don't need a week, Sir." I smiled. "I will gladly join." _I hope I don't regret this…_

I watched as O'Mally's eyes widened and Shepherd spoke. "No need to rush, Adair."

"I'm not rushing, Sir. I've been waiting for this chance." _Kinda… _

Shepherd smiled. "Well then… We leave tomorrow at 0500, I'll give you tonight to pack up your belongings."

"Yes, Sir. And thank you for this opportunity." _Kiss-ass._ Shepherd left the office.

"Wow… Adair… I honestly thought you would take some time… Or even refuse…" O'Mally spoke. "I know you, son… You're distant from many… Joining his Task Force means you need to actually try to… I don't know…" He searched for words. "Find a way to build a team… Have them trust you…"

"…Wow… I never knew you felt that way about my situation…" I glared. "Now I know how you think about me… That's exactly why I want to leave."

"I didn't mean for it to sound that way… But," He stopped… "Try… Try to commit to it."

"…Good bye, Sir." I left. As shitty as that felt the man had a point. A task force is a closer team. You have to trust your squad…

**~~~ A day later ~~~**

This is the base… Shit… If I would've known we'd return to Afghanistan I wouldn't have agreed… I heard mumbling all around us, most of it contained Shepherd's name. I guess the man's name carried weight around here. We stopped outside a building smaller than the others.

Shepherd turned to me, "This is where the Task Force 141 sleeps… Where you will be sleeping." The man looked irritated today. I was hoping it wasn't my fault. He opened the door and walked in, I just followed. He let me to a room and knocked.

"Come in…" Someone with a Scottish accent said. Shepherd opened it and walked in, "Oh, General Shepherd." The guy stood up… _That guy… has a mohawk... Do they give a shit about grooming here?_

"Morning…" Shepherd nodded then pulled me in front of him. "This is Lt. Adair. The guy I was talking to you about."

"Oh… It's good to meet you." He reached out to shake my hand, I accepted. He guy had a strong grip… felt like my hand would turn purple. He let my hand go. "I am Captain John MacTavish."

"I'll leave it to you and the boys to show him around… I have to observe someone in the pit." He nodded and walked away leaving the room awkwardly silent.

"He looks pissed." Captain MacTavish broke the awkwardness.

"Is he always like that?" I tilted my head. "He was nice yesterday…"

"He does that a lot…" He chuckled. "Leaves you with a nice impression then bam! Back to your everyday General. You'll get used to it."

I chuckled, "I hope."

"So… I presume he hasn't showed you to your room yet?"

"No, Sir." I answered.

"Drop the 'Sir,' I could care less about formalities. Just call me MacTavish."

"Alright…" He motioned for me to follow him.

"Unfortunately, we don't have many rooms for an individual person… So we give you guys a room for four. You'll be sharing with three other men." We stopped at a door that had a sign saying, 'Fuck you, Roach! :D' on it. I couldn't help but laugh. MacTavish sighed. He knocked on the door before ripping the sign off.

"Come in." Someone answered. MacTavish opened the door. "Mornin' Tavish." A guy lying on a bunk with raven black hair said. He had a book in his hand.

"Morning, Ghost." They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"FNG, MacTavish?" A brown haired fellow said.

"Yes."

"Joy…" A guy with dirty blonde hair sighed.

"This is Lt. Lucky Adair, Lt. Riley… I want you to show him around…" The black-haired guy whom MacTavish called Ghost earlier looked up.

"Just got to the kinky part of the book… Bad timing…" He sighed but got up.

"Read your porn later, Riley…" MacTavish chuckled. "He can skip training for today since he needs to get settled in."

"Alright, Sir." This 'Ghost' said. MacTavish walked away smiling. "Right then… Blondie over here is Archer…" He then pointed to the brown haired guy. "That's Roach… Yes, that sign on the door was to him." I only nodded.

"So… what's your story, Mate?" The guy called Archer asked. "Why are you here?"

"…I just wanted to get out of Credenhill… I saw this as my ticket…"

Ghost started laughing, "Well, if you thought Credenhill was hell, you made a bad choice. But, hey, didn't we all."

"So ya' got a callsign?" Roach asked. _The fuck is a callsign? _

"Callsign?"

"We don't like to call ourselves by our real names around here for the fact the enemy could be anywhere. Cliché, I know. But I kind of like it." Archer said. "It's like a nickname."

"Oh…" Strange… but okay. "No, I don't."

"How about… Ginger… or soulless?" Roach said. "Wait! Soul Eater!"

Archer chuckled, "Firecrotch?" I rolled my eyes.

Ghost sighed, "Piss off guys, don't give him a hard time. You started off the same." He nodded to me…

"Got any badass tattoos that could give inspiration?" Roach smiled. "It's how we gave Meat a callsign… Although his wasn't a badass one…"

Archer chuckled. "We were at a pub one night, the guy got piss drunk and decided he wanted a tattoo… The fucker got a portrait of steak tattooed on his inner thigh."

Ghost laughed, "Still hasn't thought about getting a cover up."

"I have a crow on my ribs…" I have a colorful crow in my ribs, a tribal fox on my right shoulder, video game hearts on my left wrist, and lastly a jester on my right wrist. I planned on getting more but I can never find the time to.

"Crow it is then." Archer smiled.


	2. Stitches and Concussions

**Thank you so much for being patient! I was in the process of house hunting and moving to a new Army Post. For all you military brats, you know the feels.**

**AND thank you so much for the reviews! I honestly did think my story would be up to par. Thank you so much for reading!**

**Lt. Lucky "Crow" Adair**

**Task Force 141**

**Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan**

Journal 1

_I have no idea what to do... I saw some of the guys playing basketball, god knows I'd just embarrass myself. The first day here I experienced a big haboob (intense dust storm) right away. Same old Afghanistan. I had finished my run in the pit, with a score of 18.6 seconds, it was good… but I could've done better. Anyway, Roach brought me to the mess hall with him; introduced me to some of his mates. I met the famous Meat, still can't get over the name though; makes me think of him walking up to a girl saying 'Wanna touch my meat?' Well… That's all I'm writing for today… Who does this shit anymore?_

I sat on my bunk drawing in my little journal; it took me a few minutes to realize I needed to get laid. I had been drawing a naked woman for the past hour or two which somehow I was completely oblivious to. Didn't bother me though, not to be a bit self-absorbed… but I draw damn good, almost Marvel Comic-esque. I'm proud of the jugs I drew on the lass. And to give it a little humor I wrote 'Draw me like one of your French girls.'

"Hey, Lucky… What'cha doin'?" Roach asked.

"I think I'm drawing porn…" Archer jumped up from his bed and grabbed my journal. Ghost chuckled a little.

"Ah! Look at the bristle cities on this bird!" Roach joined him in a gander.

"She your girl?" Roach smiled.

"Don't have one." I frowned playfully.

"Good… So I can wank to this?" I got up to grab my journal back.

"No… I don't want sticky pages in my journal." I smiled.

"Let me see." Ghost tilted his head. I reluctantly handed it to him with a confused look. "Damn man… You're an artist. And a pervert."

"Says the man who was reading a bloody erotica book the day I got here…" He handed it back smirking.

"Touché." He laughed.

I looked at my watch, I didn't want be pent up inside so this would be a good time to get some running in. "Hey, I'm gonna go for a run." They nodded and continued there day as usual. On the way out of the door I realized I forgot my headphones. As I turned around Ghost was standing there with my headphones entwined around his fingers with a smirk on his face.

"Music is useless without these." He threw them at my hands and I caught them; oblivious to the plug in as it whipped my fingernail.

"Thanks." I smiled back and walked the way I was going. As I was out the door I put in my ear-buds, not minding the stairs that were on the left; I stepped down forward but instantly regretted it as I face-planted into the gravel. I heard a few cackles from the people around. _Fuck… _Captain MacTavish was leaning against the building letting out a long drag from his cigar, slightly chuckling. _Way to go…_

"Don't worry. I did the same thing when I got here." MacTavish had a shitgrin the suddenly squinted his eyes at me. "But… I didn't bleed… You might want to wash your face, kid." I felt a warm trail of liquid running down from my eyebrow. I brought my left hand up to touch it. My hand was now covered in splotches of blood. _All because of a step… It had no rails though! _I walked back inside with my hand over my eyebrow so I wouldn't bleed all over the place… I grabbed the handle to the room with my other hand and quickly rushed inside so they wouldn't see but the door came to a sudden stop. It whipped open and Ghost walked out from behind it holding his head. _Shit…_

"Fuckin' hell, I thought you were gonna—" He stopped mid-sentence. "Oh nice… Let me guess, wrong side of the stairs?" I nodded. "Tavish, Roach, and Toad did it too. I'm starting to think they removed the rails on purpose."

I walked to the bathroom and Ghost followed while grabbing something on his desk. "Let me see it." He removed my hand. Smiling he shun a light at my eye, blinding me, but then put it over my eyebrow. "Damn… How hard did you hit the ground? You need stitches."

"I don't kno—" My legs felt like noodles and I began to fall landing on Ghost's white shirt. _It had to be white… Didn't it?_ I slid down before he threw his hands up to stop me from hitting the floor. I passed out a second after I heard him say 'Gary. Get MacTav—'

I rubbed my eyes and propped myself up, but instantly laid back down because I felt light-headed. "Hey, you're up."

I was confused and looked to my right; Ghost was sitting in a rolling chair with blue gloves on with a shitgrin plastered across his face. "Shit… What happened?"

"You don't remember?" I nodded slowly. "Oh, you passed out. Looks like you have a concussion! Already!"

"Please tell me you are takin' the piss…"

"Sorry, mate. You postponed your first mission with us." He frowned. "Be careful with your eyebrow, I had to give you three stitches."

"You? Do we not have a medic?"

"We do but, almost everybody took the Combat Life Saving course… Who knew three hours would be so helpful." He smiled. "I'm takin' the piss mate; I actually learned this shit from experience. You never know when you are going to need it." It took me a moment to realize I was lying on my bed with a sheet over the pillow; my guess was so it didn't get stained with blood.

I heard a tap on the door frame and MacTavish walked in. "When I fell I didn't pass out." He smirked. "How're you doing? So much blood…"

"Speakin' of that… I'm gonna change it." He walked to a dresser.

"I'm good… A little light-headed… But good." I watched slightly as Ghost took off his shirt. I don't know why, but it intrigued me what was under it. A few quote tattoos on his ribs, tribal across his chest… Mostly stereotypical things soldiers get when they join. I looked away when I saw MacTavish snap his fingers.

"Must've whacked it pretty hard… You were dozing off. You should get some rest…" He patted my shoulder before walking out.

"Alright…" I looked at Ghost again, this time he watching me and our eyes met. I broke it off first because his icey blue orbs were piercing, but to my surprise I saw him grin slightly as he put on another shirt; this time blue. Roach walked in rather happily grinning like no tomorrow.

"Just think of it this way, at least you didn't get shot." His grin grew. "But that's a lame way to go down."

"Give him a break. You did the same damn thing Gary."

"I know… but I at least caught myself. Kitty reflexes."

"So you truly are a pussy." Ghost said.

"…I am what I eat…" I haven't heard that comeback since I was a little poppet; gave me a sense of nostalgia and I couldn't help but laugh. Ghost only face-palmed with a smile.

"Am I ever going to have a serious conversation with you, Roach?"

"Don't count on it." Roach winked.

I propped myself up with my elbows. "So… Did I make a fool of myself on my second day?"

Ghost chuckled. "They'll talk about it for two days maybe… It'll stop when someone else does something. Don't worry."

"Want'a get to know each other better since we're gonna be roomies for quite a long time?" Roach asked as Archer walked in the room and sat on his bed.

"Sure…" I answered. I kinda liked Roach, reminds me of how little brother would be, though I've never had a brother, I felt like he could be.

"Alright… It's gonna sound a bit sleep-overish but… 20 questions? With more than 20, of course." _Yes… Definitely little brother material. _

Ghost turned around smiling and walked over to sit on his bed. "I'm in." He looked at Archer.

"What?" Archer glared and Ghost just stared back. "…Fine… I'm in…"

"Alright… Oldest here is Simon, so you go first." _Simon?_

"Alright… Um… Why did your parents name you Lucky?" Ghost asked… _Oh, he's Simon._

"I am the result of a broken condom… and I escaped birth control…"

"Me too." Archer smiled.

"Aww… Look, you're bonding over broken condoms. How adorable." Ghost chuckled. Archer flipped him the bird. "Lucky, your turn."

"Um… What're all of your names?"

"I'm Gary." Roach smiled.

"Simon."

"I'm Alfie… Alright my turn… When is the last you got laid?" He said with a smile.

Ghost chuckled. "Four weeks ago, cutest little petite Russian woman."

"…Two months ago, my love back home." Roach said with a shy smile."

"…Literally four days ago…" It was the truth; my ex-girlfriend was feeling rather lonely and wanted to be touched… I hated her guts… But who can deny a free fuck?

"Lucky bastard…."

The game went on four almost the whole night to Gary's surprise; the guy thought we would've gotten bored halfway through it. I learned a lot about the lads though. Simon can tie a cherry stem with his tongue. Gary can use his feet like hands… as he ever so kindly showed us by pinching Archer's arm. And Alfie used to be in a band called The Merry Band of Midgets; the guy wasn't short though… He's roughly 6'0 which all made sense when he said it was a band full of girls that stood below 5'3 and him. We all somehow ended falling asleep leaning on our beds.

**Sorry the chapter was short, kinda had a brain fart. The next one will be longer. I SWEAR. **


	3. Truth Or Wait What?

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. It's tripping me out though because that are all the number three... Three is my lucky number I shit you not. Anyway, I haven't been up to par lately so you guys really cheered me up and inspired me to actually right more of this, thank you once again!**

* * *

**Lt. Lucky "Crow" Adair**

**Task Force 141**

**Fire Base Phoenix, Afghanistan**

* * *

Journal 2

_So… I am going to continue writing in this journal. Why? Shits been boring. I could be going out on missions with the guys now… But no… I had to be clumsy two days ago. Fuck my life. Oh, guess what I woke up to this morning. Did I really just ask a journal to guess? It's in pen too… So I can't erase that… Anyway… Ghost was leaning on my leg sleeping. Usually I'd knock some fucker off of me but he looked to comfortable, I just let him lay there. Alright, that's enough for today. Short and _sweet_. Like… like… Yeah... I'm not gonna write that._

The guys were on a mission so I had no one I really knew around and I didn't feel like talking to the others for the risk of being called 'that guy who fell.' No, it would really bother me… I just don't want to be known as that guy; being a ginger is enough. I guess I could hang out in the rec room and listen to music. With that I walked to the rec room quietly hoping no one was in there, and how lucky was I? No one was in there. I sat on the raggedy old brown couch putting my earbuds in.

The first song to come on was Like A Song by Lenka. A moment where I was glad I was alone… _No one must know my playlist…_ It wasn't long before I dosed off from the soft voice. The words echoed in my head like a lullaby…'_I can't forget you when you're gone. You're like a song that goes around in my head…'_I stared at the ceiling with a sigh. My head began to hurt again but I didn't want to get up. '_And how I regret, it's been so long. Oh, what went wrong? Could it be something I said?' _

I couldn't help but think of my ex. I hated her, but for a reason. The girl's name was Laila; she was a sweet and petite brunette girl. At least I thought she was sweet… I was just on the brink of proposing to her when I got the news that she was pregnant. Like any man I was happy… But she said it wasn't mine. When I was in Afghanistan she had been sleeping around; I wasn't interested in who it was, I could care less, but I felt betrayed. I loved this girl and she threw it in my face. Four days ago she came to see me, I was expecting a baby with her but she told me she aborted it as if it was to make me happy. But that's not why she came… She was just as desperate as me… She asked me if I was lonely and wanted someone to take care of me… I couldn't help it… I missed our intimate moments, but who was I to refuse a free fuck?

The song Love Hate Relationship by Trapt came on and I couldn't help but chuckle. _"_Thank you Trapt… You have succeeded in making me feel like shit…"

_'I keep swinging with those moods  
I keep crawling back to you  
I know now that love is blind  
Because you put that veil over my eyes  
I'm addicted to your touch_

_You tear me down to build me up  
I'm a sucker for this game  
But it's all I want to play._

_A little piece of heaven raising hell  
Sex is just weapon that you use to possess  
Keep me all to yourself_

_The more I feel the pleasure  
The more I feel the pain  
I'm in a love hate relationship too deep to escape  
Every day is a gamble  
That's the risk that I take  
In a love hate relationship and you are to blame.'_

"Ya talkin' to yourself, mate?" Someone walked up behind me, I jumped.

"No… Shit… Sorry… Dosed off a little."

"A little?" He smiled. "You practically almost had a heart attack when I spoke. The name is Toad."

"Crow." I smiled back. "Is everyone back?"

"Aye. They're getting debriefed right now and Ghost and… Shit what's his name? Um… Warm? Eh… Something like that, anyway, they're in Med Bay."

"Why?" _Uh oh…_

"Ghost got stabbed in the leg, nothing too bad. The other guy in his arm. Both minor but painful."

"Ouch… Which way is Med Bay?"

"FNG…" He chuckled and pointed. "Down that hall there and to the right."

"Thanks." I nodded then began walking. Upon reaching Med Bay I saw Ghost sitting on a table with a man stitching his upper thigh. He looked annoyed and in pain. "No drugs for the pain?" I smirked.

Ghost bit his lip to contain the pain. "He ran out…" He smirked back. "Don't judge me, mate."

"I fell off a small flight of stairs and got a concussion from it; you won't get any judging from me." I chuckled.

"Doc here can't stop giggling at my pain."

The medic gave a sadistic smile before sticking the needle back into his leg making him cringe. "So how'd you get stabbed?"

"Pushed Gary outta the way of a guy running up behind him."

"Wait… Then how'd he get your leg?"

"Tripped at the last second. Boy am I lucky."

"Alright, Ghost, you're done. Give it a week or two to heal because it was a nasty gash."

"So no missions… Fuck…"

"Welcome to my world…" I poked him. He gave me a strange look.

"Come on Lucky, let's go get drunk together." He jumped off the table before cringing a little. "Fuck… That hurt!"

"I wouldn't advise alcohol… It'll make you bleed more." The medic warned.

"I won't drink much than." He smiled back at the Medic. Then looked back at me with a smirk.

"…Where we going to get drunk… We can't just wander off base…"

"Tavy has a little stash in his office… And I know where it is. Mostly Whiskey. Good Whiskey. The man has taste."

With this plan that Ghost devised we had to think of a way to get him out of his office for a few minutes. "I got one… I'll ask him if he wants a smoke…"

"Easy enough… He'll probably do it. He likes Villa Clara…" He stopped a moment to think. "Meat has some."

"Alright! I'll be back! Must find my Meat!" I literally ran down the hall to Meat's room with a giant headache from running with a concussion, it wasn't smart on my part. I knocked on the door and put my ear to it because I heard a certain set of pipes. The man was listening to Celine Dion… and singing along… Holding in a laugh I knocked harder.

The door swung open. "What?"

"I can haz Villa Clara?" I gave him an innocent look.

"You smoke?"

"Cigarettes, but I'm willing to try something new…"

"Alright…" He went to his makeshift nightstand grabbed a long thin box. "These go down smooth." He gave me one.

"That's what she said." I smiled. He only glared at me. "Thank you."

"Oh… Lucky?"

"What?"

"You didn't hear anything did you?" He knew I heard but he was playing the 'I will hurt you' card.

"Not at all." I nodded and began to run again fully aware of what it does to me. I started walking as soon as I saw Ghost.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes… Among other things. I have gained knowledge of how shitty Meat's singing voice is."

"You too?" He chuckled. "Alright, let's do this. He's in his office."

I walked over MacTavish's door and knocked. "Come in."

I opened it quietly for some odd reason. I think I'm nervous… "Hey, Sir."

"Hello… Do you need something? I'm kind of busy…"

"Well… You do look stressed… Wanna go out for a smoke?" He looked up from his papers at me.

"It's like you read my mind… I was 'bout to go…" He nodded.

We walked out of his office and Ghost gave me a little eye signal to go to our room after. So… Team work. My old Captain would've been surprise with this, even if it was for this. We got outside and chose a plausible wall to lean on and I handed him the Villa Clara. I pulled out a cigarette. "I didn't know what you liked so I just got this."

"Well, you guess right." He smiled and pulled out a lighter to light my cigarette. "How's your head?"

"Still feels like shite. But at least my eyebrow is getting better… Gonna scar… But, eh, looks ace."

He smiled lighting his cigar. "That's what I said about this little number." He point to his scar.

"How'd you get it?"

"Shrapnel from an RPG blast." He chuckled, I wasn't sure why though. "I'm sorry, your face when very straight there."

"What?"

"It didn't blind that eye. It missed out of luck." He smiled. I understood what he meant first… I guess I just have the concussion face going.

"I understood you." I chuckled. "It's the concussion controlling me right now."

MacTavish nodded with a reassuring smile. He looked at his watch before throwing the butt of his cigar on the ground and stepping on it. I did the same. "Well… Good talk, Lucky. I'm goin' to get back to work."

I nodded. "Okay…" He walked in and I followed after him only to return to my room knowing Ghost would be there holding a bottle or two of Whiskey. Hopefully the plan worked. I walked into the room to see Ghost sitting on his bed with a bottle next to him. "Hey, you got it. Nice!"

"I also got shot glasses. Ready?" He smiled. "What do you want to do? It has to be a game."

"Never have I ever? Truth'n'lies? I don't know…" I wasn't too fond of drinking games; I just drank to get drunk…

"Truth'n'lies it is then." He smiled deviously. I was slightly confused. He poured us both a shot. "You first."

"Um… Alright, I've never snuck my Captain's alcohol before." We were sitting on the floor across from each other with the glasses right in front of us.

"Truth… I believe it… You don't look the part." He looked at me and smiled. "Drink."

With that I downed it with a simple twitch in my neck as I swallowed. "Your turn."

"…I liked being whipped by my ex-girlfriend..."

"Lie." I had a confident smile but it was wiped away as soon as he smirked shaking his head slowly.

"Wrong. Drink." He poured the whiskey into my glass. And I downed it. My chest was feeling warm inside and the pain from my head was subsiding. "Feeling all warm inside now?" He laughed.

"…Kinky. Didn't think of you as the kinky kind of guy."

"You shouldn't be thinkin' that in the first place." He smirked.

"Aye, but you said it first."

"Prying into my personal life now, are we?" He was still smirking. "Your turn."

"I'm not prying."

"Lie." Ghost smirked. He already knew me so well. I downed my shot. "My first kiss was a boy."

"…Lie?" What?

"Truth. But it was by accident."

"How is it an accident?" I smiled curiously.

"I played Seven Minutes in Heaven with a bunch of teenagers when I was 12… The bottle landed on a girl but when they put the blindfold on me and put me in the closet… They switched her with the only gay guy in the room…" The funny thing… My first kiss was a boy too. But mine wasn't an accident. I was 14 and I already knew that I was bisexual. I had a sexual and romantic attraction to both genders. I of course was a little shy about it so I hid it from everyone and I still continue keeping it private. "I'm not ashamed of it. I just don't tell it much."

"To give the equal share… My first kiss was a boy as well."

"Hah. No shit?"

"I shit you not… But mine wasn't by accident…"

"Ah… I get it now… That's why you stared at me taking my shirt off the other day. Isn't it?"

"I…I…" I began to blush.

"I don't care, mate. I'm not exactly the straightest of the bunch either."

"You're gay?"

"No, I'm bisexual." He stared at me and I felt my cheeks heating up a little. "Lucky… Can we keep this between us?"

"Of course. I don't let people know either… Until today…"

"Likewise." He stared at me for a moment. I had a feeling that now he knew my secret he was using it to his advantage to check me out… I could feel his eyes scanning me.

"…That doesn't give you a free pass to check me out now though."

"Ah, relax. I did that the first day you got here." He laughed.

"…I feel so… So violated…"

"Really?"

"No, just taking the piss… I too checked you out the first day."

He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "You know it kind of feels nice telling you that. It's like lifting a weight off my shoulders. The only other person who knows is Gary…"

"Yeah… Well we should probably stop this and hide the bottle… Archer and Roach are bound to come back soon."

"Alright." He smiled and stood up.

I grabbed the bottle and hid it in the cabinet that nobody used in the bathroom. When I turned around Gary was standing behind me. "Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Yes…"

"So I presume you are too?"

"I'm not gay… Neither is he… Both bi. Just clarifying that."

"I knew you were from the day you watch him take his shirt off. That special little nervous eye contact you always get when someone attractive looks at you."

"…I'm guessing you are too?"

"No, strictly ladies." He smiled. "I just am a very accepting person. So… Do you like him?"

"Shut up, Gary." Ghost threw a shoe at him. "Don't bombard him with sudden acquisitions. Let the poor guy sleep."

"I know… I'm just curious… It'd be really cool if you two starte-"

"Shut the fuck up, Gary." Ghost interrupted him as he chuckled.


End file.
